Alice de Lucelet
|rank = 1/1 |grade = 1/1 |arte = TOC Raziel |excelsior = |trait = Spellsinger (Elven) Faith (Goddess) |discipline = }} Alice Victoria Fortemonne Walpole de Lucelet is an elf born in Sidhe, and travels with a talking, magical grimoire, TOC. Her birth name is Freyja Sylvari. She makes first appearance in the fifth chapter of the Book 1: Nightmare Phoenix. Appearance Alice is a teenage-looking elf with pale skin and crimson eyes. Her white hair reaches slightly past the middle of her back. She wears a tight-fitting shirt under her black hood lined with gold trims. This pairs with her black pleated skirt, thigh-high socks and boots. Both her hands has finger-less gloves, with her right arm having an arm warmer as well. She also wears a belt around her waist, which has TOC's holster attached on one side and her short sword on the back. When Alice was younger, her hair is noticeably shorter, hanging slightly above her neck. She wears a simple dress with little to no decoration, hidden under her hooded cloak. When her God Core «Solomon» activates, Alice's appearance changes to match that of the Eternal King. Her eyes become a deep blue in color. Her hair shortens and becomes more masculine and messy in style. She wears a golden crown on her head, and her cloak is worn like that of a cape. Solomon-Alice also relies very little on spells and magical abilities, instead weilding her sword and marching onto battle. Personality Background She was born in Sidhe, Realm of the Storm Elves, as Freyja Sylvari. During the time of her childhood, however, Sidhe was under constant attack of the other Realms and an accident caused her to be ripped apart from her own Source Realm. She was later picked up by a travelling curator, who named her Alice, and labeled herself his assistant as she grew up. One time in her dreams, she wounded up inside the Mystic Archives where she met Dalian. Her visits became a regular occurence which allowed her to discover that the man had been trapped inside the library, which is located within "the plane between Realms", as some sort of punishment. Dalian hears that Alice had received TOC from her Teacher, he hands her a key to the archive, which she keeps up to this day. After this event, her dreams of coming to the library had stopped. Chronology Relationships TOC Alice's relationship with TOC is very much like a guardian and a dependent. Although she respects him to a high-degree and is thankful for the company he had provided throughout her childhood, it doesn't stop her from occasionally yelling at him, most especially when their battles take a wrong turn. Even though they sometimes end up to childish banterings of calling names, TOC is very protective of Alice and her well-being, and she values him just as much. Abilities Possessing the God Core «Solomon» and having been entrusted by the demon Dantalion, Alice has power over two libraries of magic—the Mystic Archives of Dantalian, received from the Demon of Knowledge himself, and the Crimson Library of Raziel, which she is able to wield because of her God Core. Arte *TOC (Clavicula Salomonis Regis/Lesser Key of Solomon/Lemegeton) *Raziel (Clavicula Salomonis/Mafteah Shelomoh) - bearer of the "Crimson Library of Raziel" (Liber Razielis Archangeli). True name: Verum Clavicula Salomonis Deus Regem (The True Clavicle of Solomon the God King) Concepts and Laws Storm Elven= *Unleashing of the Seventy-First Spirit (Indexing) *Wind Resonance (Accuracy-based Archery Skills) *Waltz of the Sword (Speed-based Sword Arts) *Storm's Grace (Speed up and Evasion-based Technique) *Nature's Blessing (Healing/Recovery-based Skills) |-| Demiurge= *Divine Legacy *Arc of Illusion (Illusion-based Skill) **'Mist' **'Mist Travel' **'Nightmare' **'Harvester of Sorrow' **'Cerberus' **'Woman in White' **'White Dream' **'Heavenly Wolf' ** ** *Apotheosis (Ethereal Physiology) *Song of the Muses (Grecian Muse Summons) **'Mnemosyne' **'Calliope' **'Clio' **'Euterpe' **'Erato' **'Melpomene' **'Polyhymnia' **'Terpischore' **'Thalia' **'Urania' *Valkyries of Folkvangar (Nordic Legend Summons) **'Kara' **'Randgríðr' **'Hjörþrimul' **'Brynhildr' **'Herfjotur' **'Geirskögul' **'Göndul' **'Geirdriful' **'Sigrdrífa' **'Sigrún' Traits *'Spellsinger' (Storm Elven) - Conjures spells in the form of songs. Grants melodious voice and empowers Soul-based abilities at the cost of Vessel-focused abilities. *'Faith' (Goddess) - Garners Rank*2-1% Pure Essence from believers. Able to declare Rank*2-1 Disciples. Disciples can promote their own Disciples, but only the Goddess will earn a boost to their Faith. Vessel Attributes Rank 1= Gallery Alice_sprites.png|Alice's sprites (default and young) in Pleiades: Stars and Time Alice_faceset.png|Alice's facesets (default and young) in Pleiades: Stars and Time Alice_old.jpg|Alice's original character design Music Trivia *Her birth name, Freyja Sylvari means elven lady. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Storm Elven Category:Gods Category:Multiclass Category:Fragment